


Cold feet

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Being the only ones their year who stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas holiday Oliver has an idea of doing something he hadn’t done since he was younger, he soon realises things aren’t the same when you’re a teenager.





	Cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mini-fest 2018 for the prompt: Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley "The year that all the Weasleys stay at Hogwarts, Oliver does to, having Percy and Oliver alone in their dorm room for the entire Christmas holidays."

“Percy, hey Percy,” Oliver whispered loudly.

“You don’t have to whisper, we’re the only ones here,” Percy replied. It was true, they were the only boys in their Gryffindor year which were still at school that Christmas.

“But it’s more fun pretending we’re not alone. Pst, Percy,” Oliver whispered loudly yet again.

“Yes?”

“My feet are cold, mind if I come and wam them on yours?”

There was a long exhausted sight coming from Percy’s direction, a sight Oliver had heard many times and which he knew meant Percy couldn’t refuse him what he wanted even though he thought of it.

“We’re not twelve any more,” he said as he shifted in his bed so Oliver could slip into his bed.

Oliver smiled as he jumped out of his own bed and hurried over to Percy, as if they weren’t the only two in the room and he needed to get there before someone noticed them. Once beneath Percy’s duvet Oliver nudged closer to Percy so most of their bodies were touching. When Oliver twisted his cold feet under Percy’s hot ones Percy couldn’t help react.

“How in the seven seas are your feet so cold? You better start wearing socks to bed.”

“Excuse me, do I look like I’m sixty?” Oliver could see Percy was rolling his eyes and shook his head.

“As if anyone will see you’re wearing socks.”

“I will know, and it’s just as bad.” Percy breathed in deeply as he knew arguing with Oliver wouldn’t lead to anything.

Because they were no longer as small as they onced use to be the duvet didn’t cover them both. “Yeah, this isn’t like when we were younger, can’t even fit my butt under here.” Oliver mentioned before shifting even closer to Percy. Because they were closer than before it was impossible to keep their hands between them so Oliver wrapped his around Percy’s waist, and Percy did the same.

Oliver then realised things weren’t as when they were younger, but it wasn’t because they were larger than before, it was because they were no longer kids without hormones.

Their bodies were stuck together, and suddenly things which once didn’t bother either of them were the only things they could think of, which was true for oliver at least. Percy had to notice their cocks which kept rubbing against each other, or maybe he hadn’t and Oliver would ruin their friendship because his body was betraying him.

Suddenly his cock twitched and he was unable not to roll his hips. As soon as he’d done it his eyes opened and he stared at Percy, who seemed to be sleeping because his eyes were closed, his breath slow and he hadn’t reacted at all.

“Percy,” Oliver whispered as his cock twitched again. Their bodies were too close for Percy not to have noticed anything.

“Mmmm,” Percy moaned. Maybe he was falling asleep and so wasn’t aware of Oliver’s cock growing between them. Feeling slightly embarrassed for his behaviour Oliver tried to pull away, but Percy’s arm pulled him back in. “Don’t go,” he whispered before he pushed his hips forward, letting Oliver know he was also feeling something.

Not being sure of what to do next Oliver decided to continue doing everything which felt nice. His hips started rolling as he moved closer to Percy, who mirrored his movements. Percy’s hand which had been resting across Oliver’s waist moved down to Oliver’s ass and pulled him even closer, increasing the sensation which was quickly turning Oliver’s brain into a mush. Without thinking Oliver lifted his head and started kissing Percy, who kissed back before pushing his tongue into Oliver’s mouth.

It all felt so good, and before Oliver knew it he was coming, moaning into Percy’s mouth, thrusting his cock against Percy’s until his orgasm passed.

At first he’d forgotten about Percy’s needs, but as soon as his brain started working again he moved his free hand between them, pushing it down into Percy’s underwear and grabbed Percy’s still hard cock. To his surprise Percy was both thicker and longer, but it didn’t matter right then, all he cared about was helping him come.

In a familiar motion Oliver increased his grip and speed, smiling slightly as Percy made sounds he’d never heard him make before. If he hadn’t just come Oliver was certain those sounds would be all he needed in order to be pushed over the edge. It was easy to both feel, see and hear when Percy was near, his whole body started trembling, his mouth open while making loud moaning sounds before suddenly nothing escaped his lips until he came a few seconds later. His voice had deepend, animalistic sounds escaped him, grunting deeply as the hand which was still on Oliver’s ass tightened its grip, causing Oliver to flinch slightly, but also smile at his reaction.

Oliver didn’t stop rubbing Percy before his cock softened and his body was once again calm. Happy about the ending of the night Oliver leaned in and kissed Percy softly, unable to hold back a smile.

“That was amazing,” Percy whispered, which Oliver agreed to.

Slowly their bodies returned to normal, only in a better state than when they first started.

“My feet are no longer cold, maybe I should head back to my own bed?” Oliver suggested, even though he’d rather stay with Percy.

“Or you could spend the night here,” Percy suggested.

“I’d like that.” Oliver couldn’t hid the excitement in his voice even if he tried.

They kissed a few more times before trying to lay comfortable in a bed not meant for two grown up teenagers.

“Turn around,” Percy suggested, pulling him closer once Oliver’s back was against him. It was by far the most comfortable position Oliver had ever felt, being spooned by someone he cared about. “Good night Oliver.”

“Good night Percy,” Oliver replied, unable to hold back a small giggle when Percy kissed his shoulders once.

Oliver doubted they could continue having fun at night once the rest of their Gryffindor classmates had returned from their Christmas holiday, but until that day there was nothing would stop them from enjoying themselves.


End file.
